best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
"HAVE A NICE DAY" by WORLD ORDER
"HAVE A NICE DAY" is a song by Japanese techno-pop band WORLD ORDER. It was released as part of the band's third studio album of the same name on December 17, 2014. Lyrics (Japanese) 日曜日の朝閃いた 今日は街へ繰りだそう お気に入りのジャケット羽織り みんなが待っている交差点へ Everywhere グレートな僕は Everywhere スマートに check it out Everywhere シンプルに踊り ガラス越しの未来を見て Everywhere キュートな君は Everywhere スマートに check it out Everywhere シンプルに色どり ガラス越しに君微笑む (微笑む) 微笑む (微笑む) 微笑む (微笑む) 今日は Have a nice day 今日は Have a nice day 日曜日の青い空 今日はあの子に会いに行こう エスカレータ駆け上がり キミの待つステージへ急ぐ Everywhere グレートな僕は Everywhere スマートに check it out Everywhere シンプルに踊り ガラス越しの未来を見て Everywhere キュートな君は Everywhere スマートに check it out Everywhere シンプルに色どり ガラス越しに君微笑む (微笑む) 微笑む (微笑む) 微笑む (微笑む) 今日は Have a nice day 通り過ぎてくこの恋模様 君からの返事ただ待っている 言葉にすると消えてしまいそう 僕の想いほろ苦いチョコレート 通り過ぎてくそう雲のよう 君からの答えもう知っている 「また会おうね」って去ってく姿 僕の恋はどうにも届かない Lyrics (Hepburn) Nichiyoubi no asa hirameita Kyou wa machi e kuri dasou Okiniiri no jaketto haori Minna ga matteiru kousatten e Everywhere gureeto na boku wa Everywhere sumaato ni Check it out Everywhere shinpuru ni odori Garasu goshi ni mirai o mite Everywhere kyuuto na kimi wa Everywhere sumaato ni Check it out Everywhere shinpuru ni irodori Garasu goshi ni kimi hohoemu (hohoemu) Hohoemu (hohoemu) Hohoemu (hohoemu) Kyou wa Have A Nice Day Kyou wa Have A Nice Day Nichiyoubi no aoi sora Kyou wa ano ko ni aini ikou Esukareeta kake agari Kimi no matsu suteeji e isogu Everywhere gureeto na boku wa Everywhere sumaato ni Check it out Everywhere shinpuru ni odori Garasu goshi ni mirai o mite Everywhere kyuuto na kimi wa Everywhere sumaato ni Check it out Everywhere shinpuru ni irodori Garasu goshi ni kimi hohoemu (hohoemu) Hohoemu (hohoemu) Hohoemu (hohoemu) Kyou wa Have A Nice Day Touri sugite ku kono koi moyou Kimi kara no henji tada matte iru Kotoba ni suru to kiete shimai sou Boku no omoi horonigai chokoreeto Touri sugite ku sou kumo no you Kimi kara no kotae mou shitteiru Mata ao nette satte ku sora ga Boku no koi wa dounimo todokanai Lyrics (English) This Sunday morning, an idea came to mind Today, I'll head over to the town Wearing my favourite jacket I head to the road crossing where everyone waits EVERYWHERE, The great me EVERYWHERE, checks it all out in a smart manner EVERYWHERE, dancing simply And within the glass reflection, I see the future EVERYWHERE, the cute you EVERYWHERE, check it out in a smart manner EVERYWHERE, colouring simply And within the glass reflection, you are smiling at me (smiling at me) Smiling at me (smiling at me) Smiling at me (smiling at me) Today, HAVE A NICE DAY Today, HAVE A NICE DAY With the sky blue this Sunday Now let's go meet that girl today Rushing up the escalator I hurry to the stage where you wait for me EVERYWHERE, The great me EVERYWHERE, checks it all out in a smart manner EVERYWHERE, dancing simply And within the glass reflection, I see the future EVERYWHERE, the cute you EVERYWHERE, check it out in a smart manner EVERYWHERE, colouring simply And within the glass reflection, you are smiling at me (smiling at me) Smiling at me (smiling at me) Smiling at me (smiling at me) Today, HAVE A NICE DAY Within this air of loveliness that passes by I just keep waiting for your reply It feels like it'll disappear once spoken These feelings of mine are like bittersweet chocolate Just like the clouds that pass on by I already know what you'll answer with The sky darkens as you tell me, "Let's see each other another time" My love will hopelessly not reach you Why It Rocks #The music video is really awesome and showcases the band's tight choreography really well. #The beat is very poppy and upbeat, allowing people to feel happier when listening to it. #Genki Sudo's vocals are really good and use little autotune. #The song's message in the chorus is very simple: Have a nice day. Bad Qualities # The song has a bit of a sad and scary story if you dig into the lyrics: It's about a huge fan of a girl band that he loves who has always been trying to get his favourite band's member to love him, only to find that she doesn't want him and he becomes very sad. Videos Category:J-pop Category:Foreign-language Category:Songs with awesome music videos Category:2010s Category:Songs with Good Message